Parallel
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: I always felt out of place no matter where I was. Moving to La Push wasn't much different. But when I met the people who lived there my life seemed to take a dramatic turn. Or was it my life? I didn't bet on getting imprinted on or having to compete for him with a stupid girl from Forks. Strange dreams and experiences weren't helping either and why are my parents so secretive?
1. Crazy Dreams

**Just another idea that came out of nowhere. This is another Jacob/OC story and expect some Bella bashing. Most of you by now will probably have realised that I hate the girl. I hope you enjoy. Rated M for language and some more stuff that may come up...younger humans should probably stay clear. **

**I do not own twilight; I am not Stephenie Meyer yada yada yada.**

* * *

_**~ Parallel ~**_

* * *

**1: Crazy Dreams**

_The rain pounded heavily against every part of my body and I pulled my thick brown cloak tighter around my body. I could no longer hear the sound of pursuit behind me and I smirked to myself at how easily I lost the foolish guards in the forest. I couldn't allow myself to get too cocky; I wasn't out of the woods yet. Literally. _

_By the time the trees started to show signs of parting, I was soaked to the bones. I knew mother and father would realise I was missing by now. They'd probably be trying to get information out of my sister, Anthora. That's the very reason I knew I couldn't tell her my plan. I couldn't tell anyone. Not if this plan was going to work. I couldn't stay in this world any longer or he'd kill me. Kill me slowly and painfully before going after the rest of my family. _

_It was all his fault. I guess it was mine as well. If I wasn't so stupid and naive and seen him for what he really was: a lying, cheating coward. _

_I bit my lip hard as I tried to force back the broken heart tears that threatened to fall. _

_I breathed a sigh of relief when the small cottage I had been seeking came into view. The many caldrons spraying out colourful smoke weren't hard to miss._

_I resisted the urge to look back in the direction of the city; of home. I knew my resolve would weaken if I did. I had to do this. It was the only way to save myself and everyone else I loved. _

_I looked around to make sure I hadn't been followed before I timidly made my way towards the small wooden door and gently tapped on it._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming." I heard the familiar voice call out. I heard what sounded like a few pots smash and then a chorus of swearing. _

_I heard a key twisting before the door slowly opened. _

"_Marissa if this is about that fucking love potion again then I swear –"_

"_It's me." I interrupted and then he opened the door properly to look at me. His long white hair blew out behind him as the stormy breeze reached him and he looked at me with a mixture of shock and happiness. _

"_Princess Wilhelmina, your highness." He gasped out._

"_There isn't much time Caspian." I said cutting to the chase and barging past him. Normally, I would've have been so rude, but I was running out of time. _

"_Are they after you?" He asked becoming just as serious as I was as he shut and locked the door behind me. The light of the fire was soon dancing around the room once the raging storm was locked firmly outside. _

_I nodded as I pulled my hood down and let my long wavy black hair fall out._

"_I told you not to go meddling around with that boy." Caspian scolded as he made his way over to a shelf stocked with ingredients. _

"_I haven't come here for a lecture old friend." I sighed before I started pacing the length of the room._

"_And I'm guessing that you haven't come here to just hide." _

"_No." I answered. "I need somewhere else to hide."_

"_Your highness, you know he'll find you no matter where you hide. You can't trust anyone these days." He explained as he placed more ingredients onto the already full shelves. _

"_But I trust you Caspian. I've been doing lots of research and..." I stopped myself short, not sure how to approach this taboo subject. _

"_Go on my dear." He urged, still not turning to face me. _

"_I was thinking about hiding on another world." _

_Caspian instantly froze before he turned slowly to face me. His face was deadly serious. _

"_Do you not know how much magic that takes? He'd probably still find you as well, eventually and there's always the high risk that you might never be able to return." He said with concern and fear written on his old features. _

"_I am aware of the risk." I replied. "But I am the heir to the throne. My powers rival that of my father's so I'm sure I'll be able to get back." _

_Caspian sighed before sitting by a small wooden desk and folded his hands together without looking at me._

"_What's the plan then?" _

_I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew he wouldn't turn down helping me. _

"_A spell. Send me to another world where I will be most likely to fit in." I explained. "Erase my memory of my life here so it will be harder for him to track me and there I will wait until I turn seventeen when my powers reach their peak. Then I will be able to return and be able to defend myself against him. A parallel life I can hide in, where he can't find me."_

_Caspian was silent for a moment. _

"_Of course there will be catches." He said slowly, finally looking up to look me in the eye._

"_For a whole year you will not be able to remember your life, your home and your family and they cannot possibly know where you've gone." He explained. "I also cannot guarantee that this plan will be foolproof. If you see or do anything that gives you the slightest memory of this life then he will be able to find you. You can't travel there with any possessions nor risk getting too emotional. Your powers will be lying dormant inside you and any form of mood swings could cause you to use them and remember everything. You will be walking around like a time bomb and there will always be the high risk of activating yourself early."_

_I sighed. "I know. I'm willing to risk it as this plan is the only hope any of us have." _

_He stared at me long and hard for a few seconds. It looked like he could see into my very soul and it disturbed me slightly. I fiddled with the brooch on my cloak while I waited for him to say something._

_He jumped up so suddenly that it startled me and he wondered over to his vast book shelf. He pulled out a very old and heavy looking back before settling it down on the table. He flicked through the pages for stopping around half way through the book._

"_There is one world where you may stay undetected." Caspian said, pointing it out in the book. "Earth: populated with many strange looking animals including the human which look very like us. They are fairly intelligent and do not possess any magical abilities. In fact the whole world seems to lack a lot of magic. You should be safely tucked away there." He explained. I looked at a map of the world in the book and raised an eyebrow. _

"_Earth." I said testing out the name of my temporary home. _

"_It's a fairly old planet, located at the opposite end of the universe in a spiral galaxy. There are many uninhabited worlds around it all orbiting one small star in a small pocket away from the centre of the galaxy. Now that I think about it, this is the perfect place to hide." Caspian commented. _

"_Earth it is then." I said. There seemed to be many oceans on the planet and not as much land as there was on our world. It looked interesting with its differently shaped continents._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Caspian asked looking up from the book seriously._

"_Yes." I said without hesitation. _

"_I'll need your crown and your locket." He said motioning towards me. _

"_M-my locket?" _

"_You can't remember this life, remember." He said. _

_I took my silver leaf crown off with hesitation, but I gripped my locket tightly in my hand before taking it off slowly. I opened it and allowed myself one last look at my family. They'd think that I've run away, gone missing, maybe even think that I've died and I felt so guilty for abandoning them. Their portraits smiled up at me and they had no idea what I was doing right now. What sickened me even more was that I wasn't even going to miss them because I wouldn't remember them._

"_Your highness?" Caspian broke me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and handed over my crown and my locket. _

"_I'll leave your crown somewhere they will find it to lead them onto a false trail and as for your locket, I'll keep it safe until you return." He reassured me. _

_I nodded and fought back the tears as I thought of how I was deserting my family, but I knew it was for the best. He wouldn't stop until he killed me. _

_I watched as Caspian began to gather ingredients and pour them all into the caldron. I watched in fascination as the liquid turned a sparkling purple and Caspian stirred everything in. _

"_This powerful potion will make you forget your life here until you turn seventeen – unless you do something foolish." He added giving me a hard glance. I blushed and wondered if everyone in the kingdom knew I was the princess of disaster. "I know a family who I sent to that planet many years ago and I know they'll take you in and I'll be sure to send them a letter. I've added a few false memories so you should be okay for a year." _

_I nodded and listened intently to everything he was saying, even though I knew I'd forget everything as soon as the potion touched my lips. _

"_I wish you the best of look Princess." He said and grabbed a ladle and then proceeded to pour some of the potion into a goblet and then poured himself a glass of wine._

_He handed me my goblet and we both raised our drinks into the air._

"_To his downfall." Caspian said._

"_To his downfall" I repeated and brought the goblet up to my lips – _

"MINA!"

I jolted awake at the sound of my mom screaming my name. I looked around as I tried to shake myself out of the weird vivid dream I just had. I was tangled up in my covers and I saw the hideous reflection of the swamp monster I became in the morning in the mirror opposite my bed.

"Mina, you better be getting up or you'll be late for school!" Mom yelled and then I heard her footsteps head towards the kitchen.

I sighed and rolled out of bed dramatically. My covers cushioning my fall as I laid there on the floor staring at my ceiling. These dreams were getting weirder and weirder. They all seemed to be interlinked as I dreamed of strange creatures and grand palaces and different faces that I would always forget as soon as I woke up. They felt like magic.

I heaved myself up off the floor and tried with all my might to straighten out my wild black curls to no avail. I huffed as I gave up before making my way down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen.

"It's up then." My dad joked over his cup of coffee as I walked in.

"Ha ha." I replied sarcastically. "I forgot how to laugh."

"Oh Mina, stop being so rude and eat some breakfast. School starts in an hour and you know how you mess around." Mom said as she buttered some toast before setting it down on my placemat.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down and took a bite out of the toast.

"Third week at La Push high school." Dad said trying to make conversation. "How do you think this week is going to go?"

I swallowed. "Probably as shit as the previous two weeks." I answered honestly.

"Mina!" Mom scolded and I shrugged.

"You know how much your father wanted this job here and appreciate it if you were a little more supportive." She said to me before going back to the washing up.

"I'm sorry dad. It's just been hard since we moved here. I miss Seattle and the big city. It's dull here." I explained.

"What do you mean it's dull here?" dad demanded sounding shocked and offended. "With so much beach to explore? All the wildlife and culture and...well actually stay out of the woods. There have been a few reports of bear attacks."

"Really?" I asked generally interesting.

"Yup. Although it was probably because the kids were messing about and speaking of kids, stay away from that Sam Uley gang. They look like trouble." He warned me.

"Don't worry I will. I don't like the look of them either." I reassured him.

"That's my girl." He said and reached over to ruffle my hair.

"Thanks dad. Now it's going to take me even longer to get ready."

Mom turned around to glare at me.

"Well it serves you right, for sleeping in."

I arrived at school with seconds to spare. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised that I wouldn't get another late mark and another phone call home. They let me off the first week because I was new, but I couldn't hide behind that excuse forever.

I didn't have any friends to cover for me either. I always get the sense that I don't really fit in wherever I go. People stay clear of me as if I give off some weird vibe. I don't really like being here either. I felt so out of place; like I didn't belong.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Please let me know what you think and leave a quick review.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	2. New Friend

**Don't expect me to always update this fast; it's only because I've got the week off college so be warned the it'll become a little slower when I go back. *shudders* so much coursework awaits. Anyway thank you so much for all the reviews and a massive shout out to LupaaLove: YOU ROCK! Thanks for the wonderful idea! **

**Also, I have a poll on my profile page and it would be great if you could vote. I'm just curious to know what your favourite story of mine is. Thanks**

* * *

**2: New Friend**

As usual as was shoved about as everyone rushed to class. People were giving me the usual weird looks and I just pretended to ignore them. I couldn't understand what it was about me that people seemed to instantly hate. Then again, I felt out of place myself so it was probably hard to approach someone as insecure as me.

I almost groaned out loud when I approached my Spanish class. My teacher hated me and I hated him and the subject. For some reason, I just couldn't learn anything. It was the same in pretty much every subject. I don't know why I found it so hard to keep up with everyone; I guess it had been that way my whole life.

I sat down in my assigned seat on my own and waited for class to start. I guess what was hard about starting a new school in the middle of the semester was the fact that everyone had already formed their friendship group and no one was willing to let me join. I huffed to myself in annoyance. I guess I'd rather be on my own than have pretend friends.

I heard the sound of the chair next to me scraping across the floor and I looked up. A girl had pulled the chair out to sit down and she smiled politely at me. She was the first person to do so. She had long black hair that hung straight down her back and mischievous brown eyes that twinkled in the happiest way.

"You're the new kid right?" She asked.

"M-me?" I stuttered. Was someone actually talking to me?

"Yes, the person I'm looking at right now." She giggled.

"Oh, yeah I am." I answered.

"I'm Jesy." She said. "So how do you like this prison so far?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's hell." I answered.

"What's your name then?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mina." I replied. "You know you're the first person to actually talk to me." I added timidly.

Her eyes widened. "Really? Well, don't worry about it, some people here are dicks and now that you mention it, you do give off a weird vibe."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"I didn't mean to sound offensive." She said as she leaned back and started playing with her fingers. "Just pointing out the obvious."

I sighed and didn't say anything. Our teacher walked into the room and started asking everyone questions in Spanish.

"¿Cómo estás Mina?" He asked and I looked at him blankly.

"Mina come on, you have to try." He moaned before asking me again.

"I don't know sir." I said.

Everyone around me giggled that I couldn't understand a simple sentence.

"I thought you did well in Spanish at your old school?" He asked folding his arms across his chest and looking at me in annoyance.

"I did." I answered. Well, I'm pretty sure I did. I couldn't remember.

Well you're going to have to pick it up, Mina, or you'll fail the class." He warned.

"I know sir." To be honest I didn't really give a flying fuck.

"You do know he was only asking how you were." Jesy whispered to me when our teacher started rambling on.

"Well I didn't know." I whispered back. "When I try and remember the Spanish I learned back at my old school I just come up blank."

"Weird." Jesy said before going back to doodling in her notebook. There were a lot of hearts with the initials 'PL' written in them among the many swirls.

Class finally ended and everyone was quick to get up and run towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"Can I have lunch with you?" Jesy asked.

I nodded. "Sure, I've got no other friends."

We bought our lunch together and sat down on a small table in the corner away from everybody else, or was everyone else trying to avoid us? I felt everyone's eyes looking over at me as usual, yet no one ever dared approach me. Yeah look on you bastards. Let's all stare at the freak because she's apparently too dumb to notice.

I looked over at Jesy and noticed she was staring over at the table where Sam Uley's gang sat. Sam had left school two years ago, but his gang all still hung out together away from everybody else.

"You've got a bit of drool." I teased and she immediately snapped out of it and wiped her mouth self consciously. I laughed when she realised there was nothing there and she shot me a glare.

"So you do have the hots for one of them." I noted. "Which one?"

"Paul." She sighed out his name.

"The hot-headed one?" I asked.

She glared at me. "Are you kidding? That guy is sex on legs."

I laughed at how blunt she was.

"Why don't you talk to him then?" I asked.

"Because he won't talk to anyone that's not a part of his gang." She replied.

I looked back over at them. They were all sat in their usual positions. Kim was sat on Jared's lap and they were feeding each other. The display of cheesy romance between them made me want to vomit. The others were stuffing their faces with food and avoiding looking at anyone else.

I looked back over at Jesy and shook my head when I saw she had gone back to staring at Paul. I also noticed that a group of girls were glaring at us from across the cafeteria.

"What's their problem?" I asked Jesy and she snapped out of her daze to look where I was.

"Oh just ignore those bitches." She answered in an annoyed and fed up tone. "I used to hang out with them, but I wouldn't really class them all as friends. They all had a crush on Paul too and of course I refused to share him."

I chuckled. "But you and Paul aren't even together."

"Shut up. We will be one day." She replied excitedly. "It's just a matter of time. Anyway who cares about those bitches? I've got you now, right?"

"You really want the school freak as a friend?" I asked.

"I prefer the term unique and I could put you on a waiting list to be my friend – I'm joking silly." She said when she saw my facial expression. "Honestly, you take everything too seriously. Just chill and be cool like me." She said before leaning back in her chair and then almost toppling over.

I laughed loudly and a few people started giving us odd stares.

"Wow, I guess I chilled out a little too much there." She giggled.

"You think?" I asked before bursting into another fit of giggled.

"You have a nice laugh." Jesy noted and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Umm, thank you?" I said not sure how to respond, but she'd already gone back to staring at Paul.

I looked back over at their table and I was startled to see that the biggest one, Jacob Black I think his name was, was staring straight at me. I looked directly into his eyes and it felt like something in the room had shifted. Many emotions seemed to cross his face and looked like he was going to collapse and I started to get a little worried. But suddenly his awed expression turned to one of great anger. His friends' heads seemed to snap up to see what had got his attention and they looked at me with shock, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from Jacob's dark eyes.

Out of nowhere he abruptly stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria with the others calling after him. What the fuck had just happened? What had I done for Jacob to look so angry with me? I felt a pain slash across my heart at the thought of having done something to anger him. Hold up there Mina! Why the fuck was I supposed to care.

"Mina, are you okay?" Jesy asked sounding concerned as I glared down at the table.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Looks like Jacob Black is PMS-ing again." She laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up from the table.

"The way he just stormed off." She said taking a sip of soda. "He's been like that for months just because he can't get with the Bella Swan girl. It's like the hottest news at school at the moment. Will he get the stupid bitch or not."

I felt some sort of unpleasant emotion build up in me at the thought of Jacob having a crush on some other girl and I quickly stamped it down. Why should I care?

"You don't like this Bella Swan?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I don't. No one does. That bitch has been nothing but trouble, coming down here like she owns the place; I mean she isn't even that hot. I don't understand how Jacob could fall for a plank of wood." Jesy explained.

"Oh Bella!" She said dramatically to the wooden table. "Don't leave me Bella, Bella I'll do anything for you. Just don't run off with that rich ghost."

I laughed loudly again which earned me more weird stares and I began clapping to Jesy's performance.

"Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here all week." She said in a deep voice and bowed as much as the table would let her.

"Is she really that horrible?" I asked.

"Well, I've never met her, but she's the hottest gossip and let's just say the things being said about her aren't pretty. I heard the girl turned suicidal a few weeks ago all because her rich boyfriend left her. I heard of Stacey that the bitch tried to throw herself off a cliff."

"What?" I shrieked. "Just because her boyfriend left her?"

"Yup." Jesy said tapping her fingers against the table. "The chick is insane and not the awesome way like we obviously are."

I laughed again. "Obviously." I don't think I've ever laughed so much since I moved here. Jesy was certainly making school less painful.

It turned out that I had most of my classes with Jesy and she sat next to me in each one. She was making my time at school now much more bearable. I didn't see Jacob again for the rest of the day and I couldn't decide if I was happy or sad about that. I felt this weird pulling sensation in my chest and it was driving me mad.

The final bell finally rang and Jesy let out some sort of battle cry.

"Home here I come!" She screamed and grabbed onto my hand and pulled me quickly through the crowd of people, continuing to make the same noise. People gave us weird looks but Jesy didn't seem to care and so I didn't either.

"Phew, we made it out alive partner in crime." She yelled when we made it out of the building.

I giggled. "We sure did. Anyway I better get home." I said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Mina." She said before waving and walked off in the opposite direction.

I couldn't believe that I had actually made a friend. It was a weird feeling. She didn't care that I was a freak and she was fun to hang around with and didn't care what people thought of her. For the first time since we moved here I actually felt quite content as I breathed in the La Push air. It smelled like a mixture of the sea and the forest; a strangely familiar smell. I shook my head and continued to make my way home. The rain was holding off for once and for that I was grateful.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called as soon as I closed the front door behind me.

She walked out from the living room as she took her reading glasses off.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" She asked as I followed her back into the small living room and sat down together.

"It actually wasn't that bad." I answered honestly. "I made a new friend."

"That's nice. What's their name?" She asked.

"Jesy." I replied. "She's funny as hell."

Mom chuckled and picked up her magazine again.

I bit my lip before I finally forced myself to ask the question.

"Hey mom, you know how you're into dream psychology and stuff?" I asked and she made a noise to indicate she was listening.

"Well I keep having these weird dreams and they all seemed to be interlinked." I explained and she finally looked up from her magazine. "They always involve castles and strange creatures that I've never seen before. It all seems so familiar but I can't figure out from where. There's also people whose faces I can't remember when I wake up."

Mom was looking at me with wide fearful eyes before she seemed to compose herself. "They're just dreams sweetheart." She said before shuffling uncomfortably.

I groaned. "But you're the one who's always saying that dreams mean something and that we should try to find out." I moaned.

She didn't say anything and seemed animatedly absorbed in her magazine.

"Look." I said grabbing my sketchbook that I left on the coffee table.

I moved over to sit next to her and opened the book and shoved it in front of her face.

"All these creatures." I said pointing to the red horse like creature that had two horns on top of its head and to the blue humanoid like creature. "What could they possibly mean?"

She pulled the book out of my hands and threw it across the room.

"Hey!" I yelled "What did you do that for?"

"Enough Mina!" Mom shouted at me. "They're just dreams and it does not do good to dwell on them."

I looked at her in shock. I had never seen her look so angry and...scared? What was there to be scared of? Were these dreams a bad omen? How could they be? They were often always filled with happiness and adventures that no human could ever dream of. It was like I was living another person's life and they were amazing. It made me want a life like that.

"Fine." I huffed before storming up to my room.

Mom jumped as the light bulb in the lamp just seemed to explode for no reason. I didn't care. I hope she got a bad cut from it.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and threw myself down onto my bed. Those dreams meant something, I just knew it. I wanted to have another one as if to prove to myself that I wasn't crazy. I closed my eyes tightly as I willed myself to go to sleep.

As a finally seemed to be drifting to sleep, Jacob's face flashed before my eyes before I finally fell into the land of sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Also don't forget to vote on my profile please. See you soon.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	3. Nightmares

**Luckily the storm didn't cut my power nor make it far enough up the country to affect me. R.I.P to those people whose lives the storm claimed. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

**3: Nightmares**

_I laid down on my back in the grass meadow on the outskirts of the capital city. Anthora did the same and intertwined her fingers with mine and I hummed in contentment. We just laid there in silence gazing at the stars and the distant planet of Twigon. _

"_I'd love to travel and see new worlds." Anthora sighed and gripped my hand tighter._

_I laughed. "Anthora, you only travelled to Twigon yesterday."_

"_I know, but I meant the worlds beyond this solar system, beyond this galaxy." She explained sitting up to look down at me. Her long red hair fluttered around her face in the night breeze. "With the war and all the lies, pain and hate; the universe is too big and I want to see it rather than fight in this damn pointless war."_

_I sighed and sat up to face her. She looked sad and seemed to be fighting back tears. I watched a spaceship come into the atmosphere as I deliberated what to say. I wanted to protect my little sister as much as I could, but she was old enough to know the truth now and we could no longer hide it. _

"_Will?" Her nickname for me brought me back out my thoughts._

_I turned back to face her and smiled at her reassuringly. _

"_When the war is over, I'll take you to see new worlds. I turn seventeen in another year and then I'll be able to fold to other worlds. I'll take you with me and together we can travel the universe." I said. _

_She bit her lip and looked down._

"_Father wouldn't like that. He wouldn't want us travelling on our own. Especially when you're heir to the throne. He wouldn't want the Queen-to-be travelling in a dangerous universe." She said sadly. _

"_Ugh well screw what father has to say. It's always been you and me against the world." I replied and held her hand tightly in mine. "If becoming queen makes me forget who I really am then I don't want that stupid crown." _

_Anthora smirked. "Plus, father keeps moaning that you need to get married."_

_I grimaced. "I'm never getting married. I'm never going to fall in love. Who would love me? The princess of disaster?" _

_Anthora gasped. "Wilhelmina, you are not the princess of disaster and any man would be lucky to have you!"_

_I rolled my eyes and turned back to look at the city; the bright lights of the buildings beamed out for miles. _

"_Will they?" I asked. "All I do is mess up. Our parents expect so much from me as does the whole planet. I can feel their eyes on me, waiting to gossip about my latest fall. I couldn't even cut that ribbon without tripping and throwing the scissors at the ambassador. Father was furious and wouldn't speak to me for a week." _

_Anthora looked at me sympathetically. "You never know, the one for you might be out there somewhere."_

_I frowned before looking back up at the stars._

"_If only." I muttered. _

_Before Anthora could reply a huge explosions at the opposite end of the field sent us flying backwards; we both cried out in pain as we were sent flying into trees and rocks. _

"_Sneaking out of the castle again? You two just make this too easy." I heard a familiar voice say. _

_I looked up to see the second in the command of the mafia and Anthora cried out in fear. He snapped his teeth playfully at her and she shrieked again. _

"_If we make it so easy then how come you haven't actually managed to catch us yet?" I demanded as I brushed myself off. _

_I noticed more people from the mafia appearing out of the smoke and I glared at them all. _

"_Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide." They chanted. _

_I didn't even think as I shot a blast of energy from my palms towards them. They were sent flying backwards and gave Anthora and I a chance to run away. We made it back to the skateboards that we came here on and we quickly kicked them to life. They lit up and we were soon hovering off the ground. _

"_Get back to the palace as fast as you can, do everything I say, do not look back and don't worry about me!" I yelled at Anthora over the humming of the skateboard. I managed to see her nod through the smoke that still polluted the air after the explosion. _

"_Let's go!" I shouted and we were soon zooming towards the city. Anthora stayed close to my side as we weaved our way through the inner city traffic. Cars flew over us and honked their horns as we narrowly avoided them. _

_I looked back and groaned at the sight of the stupid mafia chasing after us. They were soon gaining on us in their black cars with tinted windows. I wondered what their stupid master would say if we got away again? _

"_Didn't you know it was illegal to skate in busy public places?" One of them teased as he pulled up next to me. I pushed my board further forward and managed to jump over a car just in time. The giant city buildings were a blur around me as I forced my board to go faster. I was so grateful to myself that I'd remembered to refuel it yesterday. _

"_Anthora keep going, it's me they're after!" I managed to shout to her over the sound of all the traffic. _

_I didn't even wait for her reply when I made a quick U turn and zoomed straight past the mafia and flew higher into the air. They followed me though and I just managed to avoid being grabbed by one of them. _

_I headed straight towards a tall skyscraper and quickly turned upwards and I heard the explosion behind me as one of the mafia cars collided with the building. I just hoped that no one was working in that office. _

"_That's no way any princess should behave." I heard a familiar voice scold and I gasped. It couldn't be. He always got his stupid henchmen to do all the dirty work. I looked to my right just in time to see him leap off his hover bike and yank me off my board. My heart seemed to stop as he wrapped his arms around me tightly._

"_And so ends the usurper royal line of Aridia." My uncle taunted. _

_I screamed as he pulled me down to the city below and I closed my eyes bracing for the hard impact._

I woke up with a gasp and I realised I was covered in cold sweat. My head was pounding and my heart was still beating fast in my chest. I take what I said about the dreams back. Now they were getting way out of control.

I took a deep calming breath and tried to reassure myself it was just a dream. There wasn't some sort of thug gang after me, there was no such thing as flying cars and skateboards and there is no way physics would allow buildings to be that tall. There was no such thing as magic either like I clearly displayed in the dream. I was losing memory of the details of the dream quickly and I was actually glad about this one. Usually I wrote down what had happened immediately because I usually forgot the whole thing within ten minutes, but I didn't bother this time. I wanted to forget this one. I could still remember my fear as I seemed to fly through the city.

I shook my head at how stupid it sounded. Mom was right. I shouldn't be dwelling on these dreams.

"Mina?" I heard her call up the stairs. Speak of the devil.

I didn't mention my dreams to my parents for the rest of the night. I did, however, pick my sketch book off the floor and sat down on my bed to look through it. I had drawn that exact city in my book and the details were all the same. How was that possible? I looked at the drawing of the huge castle that seemed to glow in the sunlight before looking at the drawings of all the creatures I'd seen: mermaid like creatures, the red horses with horns, giants with one eye, and people with blue and green skin. It was all so strange. It couldn't possibly be real though.

"Just look at him." Jesy sighed as we were once again sat at the same table in the cafeteria.

"Huh? What?" I asked, distracted.

"Paul, you idiot!" Jesy yelled. "Lookin' mighty fine today."

I sighed and rested my chin on my hand.

"I'm not really in the mood to stalk boys." I said miserably.

"I do not stalk him!" Jesy said outraged. "What's rattled your cage today anyway?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy." I replied and sunk further down into my seat.

"Even more so than I already do?" Jesy laughed. "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

I bit my lip before answering. "I just keep having these weird dreams. They seem to be set on this alien planet and so many weird things happen. At first they were nice dreams, but now they're getting a bit bad. There seems to be this guy that's after me in them, but I've never seen him before in my life." I explained in a rush.

Jesy raised her eyebrows. "Weird, but did you know that we only dream of things we've seen or come across before?"

I shook my head.

"Yeah, my dad told me. He's into dream psychology."

I chuckled. "Yeah, so is my mom, although when I tried asking her about them she just freaked out."

"I guess your weirdness must run in the family." Jesy joked.

I kicked her under the table.

"This is serious." I hissed at her. "I can't help but feel like something's going on."

"Oh, you're over thinking it. They're just dreams at the end of the day. It's probably because you're stressed from moving so far from home." She said reassuringly.

I sighed. "You're probably right."

She went back to staring at Paul and I rolled my eyes. However, I soon found myself looking in their direction and I almost had a heart attack to see Jacob Black staring at me again. I quickly looked away from the intensity of his gaze and bit down hard on my lip and I almost ended up drawing blood.

The bell rang that signalled the end of lunchtime. Jesy and I threw our trash away and started to head towards our next class which was when I realised that I'd left my textbook in my locker.

"You better hurray up; otherwise Mr Asshole will give you another detention for being late." Jesy giggled.

"I know," I said, "I'll meet you in there."

She nodded and continued walking down the corridor.

I made my way towards my locker and I was just opening it when a large tanned hand slammed it shut again. The sound echoed down the corridor and I shrieked as I turned around to face who did it. I was met by a pair of beautiful dark angry eyes.

"What is your problem?" I demanded, glaring up at Jacob. The lights in the hall flickered slightly before Jacob answered.

"You are my problem." He snarled.

"Me?" I replied in shock. "What did I do?"

"Everything." He hissed so quietly that I almost missed what he said.

"Forgive me if I don't grovel at your feet." I replied sarcastically. "But I still don't understand, hell I don't even know you."

Jacob glared at me with such anger that I coward back into my locker slightly.

"Just stay away from me Mina." He said harshly before storming off down the hall. He seemed to be shaking slightly and he shape seemed to blur as he walked away.

Well that was probably one of the weirdest things that have ever happened to me.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and please review. Also don't forget to vote on my poll. Have a nice day!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	4. Fear

**I know a lot of you are probably angry at me right now so I posted an explanation on my profile which should hopefully allow you to understand my situation and why I did what I did. Again I'm sorry. Please don't post hateful comments because I'm already upset enough with myself already without you adding to my guilt.**

**On another note, I may not update as much as I used to. I considered quitting writing on here again but your pleas changed my mind and that you could live with a lot fewer updates. I'm sorry about this but real life has priority – sadly. Much rather live in the fictional world if I'm honest. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews and favourites and alerts and for just being awesome!**

* * *

**4: Fear**

I watched as the green digits on my clock switched from 12:59 to 1:00. So far I had managed to stay awake and I was too scared to go to sleep; I didn't want to have another nightmare. The fact that they felt so real was the scary part.

I also couldn't get Jacob Black out of my head.

What the hell did he mean earlier when he was talking to me? Aside from obviously acting like a complete dick towards me for no reason, I couldn't help but feel that there was slightly more to it than that. It was like I could feel his emotions as well as my own.

I shook my head and just convinced myself that I was being crazy.

_My eyes fluttered open and my vision seemed to swirl as I stared at the lights above me. I couldn't make sense of what was happening and when my vision finally cleared, I gasped. The memories of being grabbed and pulled into a van before being drugged into unconsciousness all came flooding back and I immediately started panicking._

_I tried to move my body, but I was pinned to the ground by the enchanted unbreakable chains. Not even my magic could break them. _

_I let out a whimper and that seemed to alert my captor. _

"_Ah you're awake my dear niece." _

_I looked to my right hand side and saw my uncle leaning against the back of the leather seat which faced the controls of the space ship. He'd obviously hit the auto pilot as we cruised gently away from the solar system. My heart leaped in my chest as I saw the planet Petal, the last planet in the solar system zoom past. I was millions of miles from home now and I just hoped that someone knew I was missing. _

_I tried to thrash around in the chains but this only made my uncle laugh. His grey eyes were shining dangerously and his blonde hair was tied in a pony tail that fell down his back._

"_Don't bother trying to escape. You'll only hurt yourself." He laughed. _

"_Just leave me alone!" I hissed. "What did I ever do to you?" _

"_Nothing yet. It's what your father did that I want revenge over and I figured what better place to start than with his beloved eldest daughter." He sneered and began walking slowly towards me. Our sun growing more distant behind him as the source of light began to shrink away. _

"_You're insane!" I spat at him and tried to shuffle away from him but the chains held me in place._

_He sighed. "You know I do hate that word." He said. "That's the word your father used against me when he stole my crown away eighty years ago."_

"_You went mad with power!" I yelled in disgust. "Of course he'd take it away. You killed millions of innocent people and stole power off children before leaving them for dead in the wild. You're sick!"_

_He seemed unfazed by my sudden outburst and stood towering over me. _

"_I will not have you talking to me in such a way. Especially the spawn of my stupid naive brother who's daughter doesn't know half the story." He almost whispered. "There was bloodshed on both parts. Both sides committed serious crimes that are unforgivable. Has your precious daddy told you all about Magencian Falls?" _

_I looked up at him in confusion. Surely he was bluffing to get a reaction out of me? What about Magencian Falls? _

"_I'm judging by your expression that he hasn't." He sneered. "All in good time though my niece. Right now I have more important things in mind."_

_My breathing hitched and my heart skipped a beat as he pulled a sharp knife out of a drawer next to the controls. _

_Before I could even blink he was standing over me again and he plunged the knife into my arm._

_I let out a deafening scream as he held it inside my arm. _

"_Surrender your power to me!" He demanded. His eyes looked wild as he stared down at me. "Give it to me now!" He wailed. _

_I screamed as he tried to press the knife further down into my arm and I felt my blood pouring out of my arm and dripping onto the floor._

"_I'd rather die!" I managed to choke out as the pain from the knife seemed to shoot around my entire body. _

_Still holding the knife deeply in my arm he leaned down and got right in my face. _

"_You and I both know that you are just as powerful as your father and are prophesized to be even more powerful upon reaching the age of seventeen. The most powerful person who has ever lived. That's why your father did what he did. He never wanted kids you know. Yet once that Caspian potion maker had that vision oh your father knew what he had to do."_

"_What did he do?" I managed to squeak out. For some reason I didn't want to know the answer. _

_He bent down lower and whispered the story into my ear._

"_He charged into the village your mother was living in. They had a seer in the town and he saw what was to happen to your mother and she didn't want that fate. Your father raced into the village with guards and burnt down houses and stores killed anyone who got in his way until he reached your mother. He took her in front of the whole village. I've never heard any woman scream so loud. I bet she enjoyed the attention though. She always was an attention _whore_" He pulled away and laughed. _

_I felt like I was going to throw up. Surely father would never do anything like that. He and my mother had always seemed so happy together and yet I couldn't get the horrifying image out of my head. _

"_YOU LIAR!" I screamed and he laughed harder. _

"_Would I ever make something like that up?" He choked out continuing to laugh. _

"_You're sick!" I yelled. _

"_Not as sick as she was afterwards. It was hard work carrying the saviour of Aridia!" _

_I felt bile rise up in my throat but I managed to swallow it down. _

_I looked down at the knife that was still embedded in my arm with blood still dripping out of it. I glared hard at it and tried to concentrate despite my dizzying thoughts. _

_It rose out of my arm and I suppressed a gasp as it finally came all the way out. I kept in hovering in mid air before I ordered it with my mind to plunge into my uncle's back. _

_He screamed as it pressed itself as deep as the blade would allow into his back. He then turned to look at me with an even wilder glimmer in his eyes. _

"_Oh you'll pay for that." He threatened as he pulled the knife out of his back; the wound already healing like mine was. _

I screamed and thrashed under my covered before I realised that it was just another dream – nightmare.

I quickly threw myself out of bed and rubbed my hands over my sweat covered face. It was just a dream. It was just a dream, I chanted to myself as I rocked back and forth on the edge of my bed.

I jumped as I heard my bedroom door swing open and then sighed when I saw it was just my mom.

"Mina, honey, are you okay?" She demanded as she sat next to me on the bed and felt my forehead.

"I'm fine." I choked out. "Just a bad dream."

"About what?" She asked sympathetically and I shook my head.

"If you talk about it, it might make you feel better." She encouraged.

I sighed and relented. "I was on this spaceship I think and there was this man." I explained as best I could. "He was torturing me. He was demanding that I give some sort of power over to him and then he started saying horrible things." I gasped out.

I looked up and mom's face had gone white.

"What is it?" I demanded getting worried. Did it mean something?

She soon seemed to snap out of it and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Nothing." She replied. "Maybe you should stay off school tomorrow and calm down."

I wasn't exactly going to refuse that offer. I knew I would have a lot of work to catch up on and I would miss Jesy, but even now my heart was still pounding loudly and quickly in my chest.

"Just try to calm down." Mom said with a slight edge to her voice. "We don't want anything to happen."

I didn't even bother questioning her about her weird response as she left the room with one last quick worried glance at me.

I just sat there on my bed before looking at my clock. It was four-thirty in the morning and I didn't dare go back to sleep. I shuddered at the thought.

I went back to gazing out of my window before some force seemed to compel me to get up and gaze into the forest that surrounded our new home here. I pressed my fingers against the glass and my breath made steam on the wall as my hot breath met the cold glass. It prevented me from seeing clearly but I gasped as I thought I saw dark eyes before a flash of fur and then nothing.

oOo

I sat on the couch watching a marathon of Disney movies to cheer me up with a large bowl of popcorn in my hand. Mom had gone out shopping and dad was in his room writing his thesis on something to do with wildlife in north western USA. That was one big reason we moved here. He was fascinated by the many reports of bear attacks in the area and he really wanted to check it out.

I was brought out of my sing along with Jungle Book when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I called to dad before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been?" I heard Jesy scream down the phone.

"I've been sick." I replied. Being psychologically damaged by a nightmare still counted as sick right?

"Well you missed loads of work today and there were rumours that you'd gone insane." She shrieked loudly down that phone. I held it away from my ear slightly before bring it further back to talk.

"What the hell?" I replied in outrage and confusion.

"My thoughts exactly. I already knew you were insane." Jesy joked and I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah and Jacob was asking about you."

My heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"What?" I breathed as if I was in a trance.

"Yeah." Jesy replied. "Is there something going on between you two?" She giggled.

"N-no." I stuttered. "I can't think why he was asking about me."

"Well he sure seemed worried when he was speaking to me. Oh yeah and my Paul gave me a weird look earlier." Jesy explained.

I laughed. "Your Paul?"

She ignored my remark. "It was the strangest thing. One moment I'm talking to Jacob and the next thing I know sex on legs comes over and whispered something to him and then turned to look at me. I swear it's the first time he's ever looked at me and he smiled at me!" Jesy squealed and I held the phone away from my ear again.

"Umm...congratulations?" I said not knowing how to respond.

"He said he'd see me later before winking at me! Holy shit I nearly passed out!"

I laughed. "What do you think it means?"

Jesy sighed dreamily. "That he wants to see me later. It was like we had some sort of instant connection. Will you be maid of honour at our wedding?"

I laughed again. "Jesy all he did was smile at you and now you're planning your wedding?"

Jesy huffed. "There's nothing wrong with planning ahead. I think I'm in love." She sighed dreamily again.

"Well okay then lover girl." I chuckled.

I heard her gasp on the other end of the phone.

"What is it?" I asked a little worried.

I heard her squeal before replying. "Paul's here, I better go." She said in a rush before hanging up, leaving me stood with the phone pressed against my ear wondering what the hell happened.

I put the phone down and was about to sit back down when I saw Jacob Black standing on my back garden. I almost jumped out of my skin and quickly blinked to check if I was hallucinating; apparently not because he was still there glaring at the house when I opened my eyes.

I stormed out of the back door and folded my arms across my chest as I stood in front of him. His eyes followed my every movement

"I could call the police for trespassing you know." I greeted. "Now what do you want?" I demanded.

He swallowed.

"I just had to make sure that you're okay." He answered in barely a whisper.

I blinked in confusion.

"Well that's very nice of you, but as you can see I'm fine." I replied, a little bit suspicious of his odd behaviour towards me.

Jacob bit his lip before sighing which looked quite sexy – what was I thinking?

He took a step towards me and I realised again how much taller he was than me. For some reason it didn't intimidate me though which made me angry. A rational person would've probably called the police but there was something about Jacob that cut off all rational thought in me.

"I'm really sorry about what happened at school yesterday. I was having a bad day." He sighed before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I silently thanked that my dad's office was at the other side of the house. I just hoped that he didn't decide to come downstairs.

"Was it Bella?" I asked without thinking and I knew immediately that I was going to regret it.

His eyes snapped back up to look at me and they darkened slightly.

"That's none of your business." He snapped and I took a step back raising my hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay, sorry." I apologised. "You're right."

"What?" He said and he seemed to forget about Bella for a second and looked at me with confusion and amazement.

"I said I was sorry and that you're right, it is none of my business." I replied in confusion.

He let out a quick laugh before staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head seemingly coming out of a daze.

Before I knew it he was right in front of me and I was about to take a step back when I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Jacob what are you do – "

I was cut off by his firm lips pressing against mine. I struggled against him and tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. It was like he was made out of stone.

He seemed to take the hint and quickly pulled back in shock.

I didn't hesitate as I kicked him in the balls. He yelped in pain and doubled over on the ground in pain.

"Don't fucking harass me Jacob Black." I said wiping my mouth in disgust.

"You shouldn't have done that." He threatened.

I took a cautious step back as he started to shake. His form seemed to blur before he seemed to explode. His clothes went flying in shreds all around him and what now stood in his place was a huge russet coloured wolf.

"Holy shit." I breathed before collapsing on the ground and everything went black.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you had a great Halloween. I watched tons of scary movies and I didn't even scream once...maybe because I was hiding under a cushion most of the time and didn't see anything. Ahem. Anyway, leave a review and tell me your thoughts if you're still friends of me after my stupidity yesterday.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	5. The Wolves

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I've been so busy with coursework and essay after essay. I've just been so stressed with real life...side note I hate real life. Anyway, enough of me ranting just read the chapter and thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**5: The Wolves**

"Do you think she's okay?" I heard a deep voice ask through the blackness as I felt the control of my body gradually coming back to me.

"Jake frightened her real good." I heard someone snigger.

"Shut the fuck up Paul!" I heard a very familiar voice yell.

I groaned and I heard gasps from the voices. I finally managed to open my eyes to see the La Push gang and an unfamiliar woman with scars running down the side of her face looking down at me with worried expressions.

"How are you feeling Mina?" The woman asked pressing a wet flannel to my head.

"Like a fainted." I groaned.

I heard a few chuckles from the guys and I sat up very quickly which turned to the laughter into gasps.

"Are you sure she should be sitting up this quickly?" I heard Jacob ask in a really worried voice as he crouched down next to me. As soon as I saw his face all the memories came flooding back to me.

"Wolf!" I shrieked and pressed myself into the back of the couch as far away from Jacob as I could. His features seemed to twist in agony and pain when I did them and I heard a few of the other boys chuckled and I realised how crazy I must sound. But I know what I saw and that was Jacob turning into a Jacob wolf after I kicked him where it hurt.

"Go on Jacob tell her," Paul teased. "This should be interesting."

Jacob cringed before looking up to glare at him.

"You're going to have the same problem with Jesy." Jacob sneered.

Paul just shrugged, but his face seemed to light up at the mention of her name.

"She's a tough girl." He replied.

"What's Jesy got to do with anything?" I demanded. "Don't you dare eat her or I'll...I'll...I'll kick you again!"

I heard a few of them try and hide their laughter with coughs.

"It was a really nice kick Mina." Embry said biting his lip and trying not to laugh.

"Mina, we're all werewolves." Jacob explained so quietly that I thought I hadn't actually heard anything.

"What are werewolves?" I asked in confusion.

The others all looked up in shock. They looked at me like I had grown two extra heads.

"You don't know what werewolves are?" Jacob asked slowly like I was a child.

I huffed and the light bulb in the lamp next to me exploded.

"Well sorry for not being intelligent enough for a proper explanation." I growled out crossing my arms over my chest.

"How the hell did that new bulb just explode like that?" I heard the woman from before mutter to herself angrily as she swept the glass of the table that lamp was perched on.

"Well, werewolves are what we are." Jacob explained. "Kind of, I mean we aren't the Hollywood version. We can transform into giant wolves at will and we hunt and kill vampires and protect humans."

_Populated with many strange looking animals including the human..._

I blinked and shook my head. It felt like I was trying to remember an old forgotten memory.

"I know this is a lot to take in Mina but –" Jacob said but I cut him off.

"No it's not that." I said. "I just think I had some sort of weird flash back."

Jacob looked at me with worry evident on his beautiful features. What if my dreams were actually true? It was like Jesy said, you never dream about something you haven't seen before and was it possible that the wonderful and horrible things that I'd seen in my dreams could be real. I was starting to get a headache thinking about it.

"Mina?" Jacob's hand on my shoulder brought me out of my deep train of thought.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need a doctor?" He sounded like some sort of overprotective parent.

"Yes I'm fine." I answered.

It had to be impossible.

Yet anything seemed possible now that Jacob was explaining the wolves to me. The sun looked like it was trying to make its way out from behind the clouds and Jacob had took me out for a walk away from all the other guys joking around. He told me briefly about the legends and how they gained their powers to be able to turn into a wolf. I listened with great interest on how they lived their lives with this secret.

"Wow." I said in awe as we walked down the beach of La Push. I had called my dad from Emily's house to say I was out with friends so he wasn't expected to see me back for another few hours and I was really enjoying my time with Jake as he had now asked me to call him.

"Yeah, it all sounds cool and exciting and everything, but the important thing is, you can't tell anyone." Jake said sternly as we can to a stop and Jake sat on a large piece of driftwood and looked up at me. I felt like his black eyes were looking into my very soul and for some reason that didn't freak me out. It felt...right.

"I wouldn't even know what to tell." I said honestly and Jake smirked before looking out at the ocean.

"It's very easy being around you." Jake seemed to say out of nowhere.

I giggled before looking at him confused.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I like your laugh. It was what made me look over at you in the first place." He said before blushing and looking away from me down the beach.

I had been told fairly often by my parents and Jesy that I had a very musical laugh, but for some reason it meant more to me coming from Jake.

"Umm, thank you?" I said not sure how I should react.

When Jake finally turned back around to look at me his blush was gone and he took hold of my hand and led me down the beach.

"So what's this about Paul having to tell Jesy something?" I asked.

Jake froze and let go of my hand.

"Oh it's nothing." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "It sure looks like nothing."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Jake sounded almost desperate.

"Okay okay." I said defeated.

It took a few minutes but we relaxed back into a playful banter again.

~ oOo ~

It had been a week and I was finally starting to enjoy life in La Push. I had a new best friend Jesy and no one could separate us at school now. She and Paul had started dating much to her pleasure and it was actually nice seeing them together knowing how she's admired him from afar for so long. Paul now seemed just as smitten with her as she was with him.

"Oh Mina, he's so perfect and sexy and amazing and –"

I smirked as her voice got drowned out by the noise of the crowd on the school corridor. She was also not convinced that Jacob and I were going to get together. As much as that thought seemed to weirdly excite me I said that hell would have to freeze over before that happened. He still seemed besotted with Bella and often wouldn't shut up about whether he should return her constant phone calls or not.

I had learned much about Bella from the other wolves that I was now great friends with.

"I can't stand the bitch." Embry spat as we sat down together at Sam and his fiancée Emily's house. He was already shovelling food into his mouth and I rolled my eyes. I quickly found out that the wolves ate a lot.

"She seemed okay and sweet at first, but once you get to know her BAM!" He yelled making me jump slightly causing him to smirk. "She shows her true colours and they ain't pretty. Jake can't see it but she just uses him. Did you know she dates a bloodsucker?"

"What?!" I shrieked. Jake had made sure to warn me about vampires and about the Cullens. They were dangerous and couldn't be trusted.

Embry nodded. "Yeah but he dumped her a few months back and she got all depressed. She started coming over to La Push and then went all suicidal. Jake had to save her from herself numerous times and there seemed to be good chemistry between them. Then Jake phased and things got extra complicated then. Bella being the nosey bitch she is discovered that we were werewolves and then we found out that this vampire was after her. Next thing we know after spending the day protecting her she pisses off to Italy where the royal vampires live and comes back with her bloodsucker in tow and everything is all romantic and gooey between them again."

My eyes widened as I processed this information, but Embry continued with more.

"Of course Jake is now madly in love with the bitch and now she's about to start a war between us and the Cullens because she wants to become a vampire too which violates the treaty."

He started chewing on his chicken wings again and I just sat there in shocked silence.

"Well, she seems interesting." I said as I rested my head on my hands.

"Who seems interesting?" Jesy asked as she walked in hand in hand with Paul.

"Bella." I replied.

Paul's face screwed up into a weird frown that made him look like he was about to be sick.

"Don't get me started on that mother fucking bitch of vampire dick sucking whore!"

The rest of the night I heard the many adventures of the wonderful Bella. Even Jesy had said she'd seen her around La Push and I seemed to be the only one out of the loop with the whole thing. Even Emily joined in occasionally with groans of hateful recognition and pitiful tuts.

We stopped talking about her the instant we heard Jake approaching.

The dreams had also seemed to have stopped lately and I was now less terrified of going to sleep.

"_The rebellions seem to be getting worse." Father said in a flat tone as he sat down on the couch opposite my sister and I and kissed my mother on the cheek. _

"_What are we going to do?" Anthora whimpered. "Will Hades find us father?"_

"_If I know my insane brother well enough he probably will." Father sounded defeated and I just sat there on the couch with my legs curled under me, gazing at the fire and playing with my locket. My idea to hide out on another world was still buzzing around in my head._

"_Will?" I heard my father's voice demanded my attention. _

"_What he said about your mother and I isn't true." He said sounded disgusted at the thought."I love your mother more than air and I love you and Anthora more than air. You are the light in my darkness."_

_I looked over at them and saw them deeply wrapped in each others' embrace._

"_I know." I whispered. "I love you too."_

_I couldn't tell them what I was planning to do. It would put us all in great danger. The fewer people knew about my plan the better in order to pull off a convincing disappearance. _

_We heard a few more explosions coming from the city. My uncle Hades really was merciless. He was gaining more powerful by doing the most serious and unforgivable crime of them all: murdering people in cold blood and stealing their powers. I cringed at the thought. All those innocent people and all they did was stick up for us. _

_Father only took the crown because he was worried about his brother's mental health. It happens sometimes – usually every few hundred years – to the King or Queen of Aridia. The power of the crown becomes too much for them and they become made with power. This was the worst of them all though. Hades became obsessed with his lost power and tried to take the crown back by force and that's when father realised that he would have to take over in order to look after the planet. He failed to capture Hades and civil war broke out; there hadn't been a war in a thousand years and our world was always really proud of that fact. The only reason people supported Hades was because he was the biggest bully in the playground at the moment and people thought they were going to get a share of his power. I snorted at the thought. As if my greedy uncle would share his power. _

_My parents had finally told me that a year after I was born a prophecy was made about me that I would lead the world to peace and would become the greatest and strongest ruler that Aridia had ever seen and he described my rule as a 'Golden Age'. _

_Yeah, right; as if the princess of disaster was the solution to the all the world's problems. I think not. _

_I was brought out of my thoughts by a huge explosion knocking out the walls of the palace and the last thing I felt was a huge piece of concrete colliding with the side of my head..._

I gasped as I woke up still feeling the echo of the pain on the side of my head and noticed that I was once again covered in a cold sweat. Not again.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Don't worry, a certain beloved familiar character will be making an entrance in the next chapter so be prepared for that. That's all I'm going to reveal. Please review! **

**Taurus Pixie**


	6. The Swan

**Again too many essays! My hand is literally turning into a computer mouse and my eyes are turning square from constantly looking at a computer screen. I actually have free time again yippee! Well technically not because I have coursework that's due in two days but who cares, I need a break and I couldn't get this chapter out of my head.**

* * *

**6: The Swan**

King Xander II slammed the doors of his office shut behind him before storming across the marble floor towards his desk. He sat down on his grand golden and red cushioned chair and swiped his arm across the table sending all of his paper work flying everywhere.

He gasped when he realised what the stack of papers had been concealing; the photograph he had of his beloved eldest daughter the Princess Wilhelmina and the heir to his throne. Tears threatened to spill over as he stared at the picture of his smiling daughter that captured her moment of happiness in the Green Cave jungles surrounded by exotic flowers and fairies who were braiding her hair as she sat on a rock.

It was times like this when he saw her looking like the child she should be that he hated the civil war and the prophecy for making her grow up so fast. It was like she'd never had a proper childhood and the Kind of Aridia hated that fact. She was so young and seeing all of the fighting and pain had corrupted her innocence too soon.

The tears finally spilled down his cheeks when he remembered once again that she was missing. Declared missing by the police of Metal City that she went missing in the battle and everyone all over the planet were now beginning to suspect that she was dead. King Xander didn't believe that though. He was the heart and leader of the planet and he felt everything that went on around the planet; every lost soul, injustice and the right and the wrong. He felt it and with Wilhelmina being his own flesh and blood he was bound to have notice that she had died.

The people of Aridia thought he was going mad. They thought that his brother Hades was gaining the crown back and that the power and magic of all Aridia was no longer flowing into him and thus he couldn't possibly know if Wilhelmina was dead. The King spent hours speaking with the planet but he could not find any trace of his daughter and him and his family grew more and more worried by the days. It had now been weeks and the King wanted answers. Had she been captured? All of these kinds of questions were buzzing around in his head like a thousand bees were stinging his brain.

He pulled his fur coat tighter around him as the cold draft began to hit him.

"Fire on." He commanded in his booming voice and the flames were soon dancing in his grand fire place.

He kept thinking that at any moment his daughter would come barging through the door and make his evening hell by being the annoying little Princess she was but nothing happened.

When the doors did gently open the King looked up abruptly with his heart pounding as part of him expected it to be Will and that her disappearance had just been a dream, but instead his wife's head poked around the huge polished oak doors.

"Weira." King Xander said before clearing his throat. "Is anything the matter?"

"Yes." The Queen said before marching in and standing in front of the King's desk with her long emerald green dress and red hair floating behind her. "I want my daughter back."

"Sweetheart, the authorities and I are doing everything we can but she just seems to have vanished without a trace." King Xander tried to explain carefully but he could see that his wife was still getting visibly upset.

"Well it's not enough. She should be home right now with us and where she belongs." Queen Weira cried out as her silver tears streamed down her face.

King Xander sighed while fighting more tears that were threatening to fall. He needed to be strong for his wife and for his kingdom.

"This is all your fault." Weira shrieked before moving to stand by the fire and glared into it.

"My fault?" King Xander asked, confused.

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't taken the crown in the first place." The Queen cried out and turned to glare at her husband. "Then Hades would never have gotten vengeful and come after us. Wilhelmina could be dead for all we know and you're just sitting here!"

King Xander pushed his chair back and stood up angrily.

"It's not my fault!" He bellowed and stormed towards her and his body started glowing from his power and anger. "The planet chose me! It whispered to me in the night and commanded that I stopped Hades for he would've drained the power and life out of the planet for himself. What I did was for the good of everyone and it's what Aridia wanted! Hades would've killed us anyway because we would have always been a threat to him! How can you blame for all the destruction caused by the hands of my corrupted brother!"

He turned away from a sobbing Weira and glided towards the window and looked down at Metal City. Some buildings were destroyed and were being re-built while everyone else tried to continue as normal and try to not think about when the next attack will be.

"I-I'm sorry." Queen Weira spluttered out between sobs. "I just want my baby girl back."

The king sighed and turned around, all his anger forgotten about. He walked towards her and pulled her small frame into her arms and kissed the top of her flaming red hair.

"I know, I know. Me too." He comforted as more tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Did Twigon agree to help?" Weira asked after a few moments of silence.

Xander pulled back slightly to look his wife in the eyes.

"Yes." He answered. "They agreed that the war was getting far too dangerous and that Hades also threatened their planet as well as he would surely try and conquer it as well. I still have to convince the other worlds in our galaxy though, but Twigon will send their troops in as soon as possible."

Weira didn't say anything as she turned and looked out of the window at the night sky.

"I just hope we find Wilhelmina soon, before someone else does."

* * *

I sighed as I tapped my fingers on the wooden bench of Jake's garage. It was Saturday and Jake insisted that I came over to his house where he could keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't get into bother with any bloodsuckers.

He was currently having another look at his car while I sat there bored. I kept sneaking glances at his shirtless form and couldn't help but blush. He smiled to himself as he had obviously just done something right and that made me smile too. Maybe Jesy was right. Maybe I was falling for him, but I couldn't see him ever feeling the same way what with the whole Bella situation.

"Jake!" I heard a high pitched female voice call out. We both looked up and saw a rusty red Chevy truck that had pulled up and a brown haired girl who was running towards us.

I looked back over at Jake in time to see his face light up before he dropped his tools and ran outside to meet this girl. He picked her up and spun her around in a circle and I felt jealousy rise up inside me. I was willing to bet what little money I had that this was the Swan girl that people had made sure to warn me about.

"What...How did you get here?" Jake asked excitedly once he'd settled her back down on the ground.

"I snuck out." The girl said sounding incredibly pleased with herself.

"Awesome!" Jacob replied and took her small hand in his large one and led her into the garage.

Bella's smile faded as soon as she saw me and they both stopped in front of me.

"Mina this is Bella. Bella this is Mina." Jacob introduced us.

"Ummm, hi?" Bella said awkwardly making it sound more like a question. It made me feel like she was trying to say that I didn't belong here.

"Hello." I greeted as cheerfully as I could.

Jacob was looking backwards and forwards between us and Bella seemed to just about manage to force a smile onto her face.

"I don't mean to rude but who exactly are you?" Bella asked sounding really rude anyway.

"Pretty sure Jacob just said my name was Mina." I replied sarcastically.

Jacob shot me a glare while Bella bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably. Good.

"She's just some friend from school." Jake answered for me.

Just some friend? Wow, that stung like a bitch. This is him who won't leave me alone lately and now as soon as Bella comes along I'm nothing to him. Don't I feel used?

"Just friends?" Bella asked shooting me a subtle glare.

I sadly nodded my head hoping that no one would see how reluctant it was.

"Great." Bella said visibly relaxing more now.

"How have you been?" Bella turned to Jacob suddenly sounding really overbearing and attentive.

Jacob shrugged. "Not bad."

Bella bit her lip and slowly nodded. Ah ha! So she did know how she treated him. Then why continue to do so? Sick bitch.

"Jake was just showing me how to check the oil...well he was until I got bored." I said and Jacob shot me a playful glare.

"Word to the wise Jake, never be a teacher. You'll be terrible at it." I giggled.

"I'm not that bad." Jacob laughed. It was the first proper laugh I'd ever heard from him and I heard Bella gasped slightly. I guessed she'd never heard him laugh like that either.

I shrugged. "Just trying to help you choose the career that's right for you."

I heard Bella clear her throat behind us.

"Want a cough sweet?" I asked and her eyes widened at me before narrowing. She looked like she was about to say something before she was interrupted.

"THE PARTY'S HERE!" I heard the loud familiar voice of Jesy call out.

I tried to bit my lip and keep myself from laughing at the startled look on Bella's face.

Jesy ran into the garage and sat on the wooden bench next to me.

"What's going on people? How are we all doing?" Jesy asked quickly bouncing in her seat.

I giggled. "Have you been drinking too much soda again?" I asked.

Jesy gasped. "What do you take me for? Some kind of sugar junkie? I've been to rehab but there's just nothing they can do for me. Leave me alone! Stop judging me!" Jesy fake cried and I laughed.

"Where's Paul?" I asked.

Jesy sighed. "Patrolling because somebody set a vampire on all of us."

Bella gasped.

"Jake how does she – "

"Know?" Jesy finished for her. "I know everything!"

"Paul told you?" I asked.

"Yep and I only fainted three times how many times did you faint little miss keeping secrets from your best friend." Jesy accused prodding me on the shoulder.

"Once." I smirked.

"Damn it!" Jesy stamped her foot. "But do you know about impri – "

Jacob cleared his throat and I saw them exchange a look.

"What?" I demanded.

Before anyone could answer me, Bella interrupted.

"Jake, umm, I thought we were going to spend some time together alone." She said shyly.

Jesy and I exchanged a glance. So she didn't expect Jake to have friends outside of her?

Jesy turned back to face her. "Yeah well, Jake has to watch us due to that bloodsucker being after you."

I chuckled. Paul would be so proud to hear her saying that to Bella.

Bella took a step back and looked like she was fighting back tears.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She said so quietly that we had to strain to hear her.

"Sorry Bells, but I do need to keep an eye on them." Jake said sadly and Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Keep an eye on us?" Jesy shrieked. "We're not children."

"No, but you are only human and wouldn't stand a chance against vampires." Jacob sighed and it was then I realised that Jake had been staring at me the entire time and not at Bella. The thought startled and pleased me.

The light that was in the garage started to shine brightly before dimming again.

"I think you need your light fixing Jake." Bella said awkwardly and Jesy and I exchanged a smirk. Poor Bella felt awkward that she didn't have Jake to herself. Judging by her pissed off facial expression it looked like her plans had backfired horribly.

Jake came over and sat very close to me on the bench and Bella raised her eyebrows at this before shifting uncomfortably again and biting her lip.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Jake asked.

"Hit the beach! It's actually pretty warm out today." Jesy said.

Jacob looked at me for approval and I nodded in agreement.

"The beach it is then." He confirmed and we all rushed to get into Jake's car.

"But I want to stay here." I heard Bella mutter quietly to herself.

~ oOo ~

The trip to the beach was spent with Jesy singing really loudly and me smirking at Bella's uncomfortably face in the rear-view mirror whilst I noticed Jake's gaze kept flickering towards me.

As soon as the car stopped Jesy ran straight towards the ocean and ran in with her clothes still on. I shook my head at her and Jake and I shared an amused smile. I didn't want to go in the water without a bathing suit and I wasn't even sure if I owned one.

Bella had managed to get Jake to walk down the beach alone with her and Jesy was paddling waist deep in the sea. It even looked like the sun might just make an appearance from behind the grey clouds and I stared up at the sky willing the cloud to move.

Almost as if it had actually followed my command, the clouds parted to reveal the giant warm ball of light in the sky and I gasped in astonishment before shrugging it off. Just a coincidence.

I stood there and let the sun warm me up and I even had to take my jacket off.

I looked over at Jake and Bella way off in the distance and they looked deep in conversation.

"Don't be a baby and just come in." Jesy called.

"I'm not coming in far; I don't want to get too wet." I called back to her and bent down to start rolling up my jeans.

"That's what she said." Jesy laughed.

I chuckled and started walking into the water. It was freezing and I gasped slightly at how cold it was. I walked further and I thought I might actually make it to where Jesy was without getting my clothes wet when something seemed to click in my brain.

_Hades clapped his hands together while smirking at me and I felt the water press into me harder and harder. It felt like the pressure would crush me any second and my lungs started to burn from the lack of air before I felt my consciousness slipping away._

I let out a blood curdling scream of pure terror as I felt myself freeze with fear. My eyes widened as my breathing seemed to be coming in short hard gasps and my heart felt like it was beating a million miles per hour.

"Mina!" I heard Jesy call out in panic and I heard her splashes as she made her way towards me. "Mina what's wrong?!"

Her voice seemed to be distant and I could hear nothing else other than my panicked breathing.

"Oh my god are you having a panic attack?!" Jesy shrieked and tried to lead me out of the water but I wouldn't budge.

"Mina please listen to me, you have to move."

I felt the water continue to press against me and I shrieked when I suddenly felt large warm arms wrapped around my waist and pick me up and carry me out of the water.

"Mina!" Jacob?

My vision was going fuzzy and I wanted to keep breathing but my body wouldn't let me.

"Mina calm down, you're out of the water now, please calm down." Jacob said trying to sooth me by rubbing my shoulders.

"The water's gone?" I managed to ask once my breathing had calmed down slightly.

"Yes." Jake answered.

I heard the sound of Bella huffing behind me but I ignore her.

"Whoa Mina." Jesy said. It was the first time I'd ever heard her voice sound serious. "I didn't know you had a phobia of water. You really gave me a fright back there."

"I didn't know either." I replied quietly and frowned to myself. What was going on with me lately?

* * *

**Phew, finally done. Please let me know what you thought and leave a review and I'll try and update again as soon as possible. **

**Taurus Pixie **


	7. The Smuggler and The Kiss

**Sorry for the long delay but I've had a lot of work to do and Christmas gifts that won't buy themselves. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming!**

* * *

**7: The Smuggler and The Kiss**

Jake kept watching me like a hawk after the whole water incident and that just made me feel even more uneasy. I didn't even realise I was afraid of water and that weird flashback I seemed to have when I started panicking freaked me out even more. What was going on with me lately?

"Then I just had this massive panic attack!" I exclaimed as I was talking to my mom as I helped her wash up.

She didn't say anything as she gripped the plate she was holding even harder.

"Do you know why I'm afraid of water? I must have had some scary experience with it as a kid." I asked.

She was silent for a few moments and seemed to pale slightly as she thought.

"Not that I can think of." She said at last. "You never really had swimming lessons so maybe your brain subconsciously realised that you couldn't swim."

For some reason I didn't buy her answer.

"What are you hiding from me?" I demanded and she turned to glare at me.

"Will you please stop throwing out silly accusations." She snapped at me and picked up a plate she had already washed and began washing it again. She actually looked slightly manic and started mumbling something about treason under her breath.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked slightly worried as she scrubbed at the plate.

She finally seemed to relax slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just had a long day and I'm tired." She explained and again I found that excuse hard to believe.

She seemed to go back to normal once I stopped talking about my dreams and my water incident and for that reason I stopped talking about it. I knew that I was probably beginning to sound crazy having dreams of a far away world with weird creatures, magic and advanced technology. Maybe I should just keep them locked inside my brain and have them as my guilty pleasure.

The doorbell rang and I ran over to the door and answered it. I was quite shocked to see Jake standing there who appeared just as shocked to be here.

"Umm, hi?" I said awkwardly and he smiled a smile that I had never seen on his face before. It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Wanna hang out with the others and I tonight? We're having a bonfire." He asked.

"Sure." I said a bit too enthusiastically. What the hell had gotten into me? "Mom, I'm heading out with some friends." I yelled to her.

I heard her mumbled reply of okay and then walked out of the house and left with Jacob walked closely next to me. There seemed to be some sort of energy pulsing between us and I felt myself blushing slightly as I walked next to him with his huge frame towering over mine.

"So what do we do at this bonfire?" I asked and Jake smiled.

"Just hang out really, tell stories and legends, eat and talk." He explained.

I sighed with relief when I realised it wasn't going to be a huge party.

We arrived at Emily's house and the others were already there waiting except for Sam and Paul who were on the beach setting up the bonfire and gathering the wood.

"Yo there Mina." Jesy said bouncing up to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"Hi to you too Jesy." I giggled as I hugged her back.

It was then I realised that Jacob hadn't moved from my side and was watching my every movement to the point that it was creeping me out slightly. Why was Jake suddenly acting like this? Was he worried I was going to have another panic attack? I wasn't even anywhere near the sea right now.

"Jake!" Emily called as she made her way outside. "Sam wants to talk to you about a certain something." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

Jacob visibly cringed but then rolled his eyes as all the other wolves wolf whistled at him.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling like I was missing out on something.

"It's nothing." Jake said blushing slightly. "I'll see you later."

I watched as he ran off into the trees and kept watching the place he had vanished until I felt Jesy tapping me on the shoulder.

"Wakey wakey. Lover boy will be back soon." She said.

I snapped out of it and shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jesy winked at me. I looked around and realised everyone else had gone inside and I blushed slightly when I realised how long I had been staring after Jake.

"Come off it Mina, I know that look." She giggled.

"What look?" I asked, confused.

"The look of love." Jesy replied in a dreamy voice and pretended to faint.

"Who me? Bah!"

"Ooooh I think someone is in denial." Jesy laughed. "You're in love with Jake, admit it."

"No!" I snapped. "I mean, how can I be? I barely even know the guy and a few weeks ago he seemed to hate my guts and I his."

"Oh yeah, you've got it bad." Jesy said seriously as she examined my face.

"Oh shut up Jesy, I am not." I snapped before storming inside.

I didn't mean to sound so mean, but there was no way in hell I was in love with Jacob Black. I'd only known him a couple of weeks and the first few were spent with him glaring at me and being a complete dick towards me. How could I be in love? I mean sure I got butterflies when near him, but that wasn't love right? I was the crazy new girl that everyone keeps away from; the freak that no one wants so why would Jacob even love me back if I did happen to love him? There was nothing special about me in any way. I'm plain and weird and Jacob is a powerful warrior protector that turned into a giant dog and killed vampires. How could I even begin to compare to that?

"Mina are you okay?" Emily asked as I sat down on her couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, but I felt like having a tantrum. I am not in love with Jake. I am not in love with Jake. I am NOT in love with Jake.

Yet when I thought of his face my heart sped up and my stomach did weird summersaults. No. It couldn't be. I liked him and nothing more.

Jake picked me up an hour later and we all walked together to the beach where the bonfire was. The tide was low and the fire glowed warmly in the cool night air. Food was prepared on a large table and Paul was already stuffing his face and soon all the wolves were arguing over helpings. The elders were there and were talking amongst themselves and Jake and I were deep in our own conversation and when a high pitched voice disturbed us. Jake didn't even seem notice but I certainly did.

"Oh, hi Bella." I greeted her and she stared down at us with a horrible twisted expression on her face. I had now officially decided that I disliked the girl and didn't particulary want to waste any time on her.

She ignored me and turned straight to Jake who was still weirdly looking at me.

"Hey Jake, I heard about the bonfire and I thought I'd tag along." She said and sat on his other side trying to demand his attention.

"Jake, stop staring at me, you're creeping me out." I demanded and he snapped out of and turned to look at Bella with a surprised look on his face.

"Well it was for pack only and that's why you weren't invited." Paul snapped at her and she flinched back into Jacob looking up at everyone with big innocent eyes.

"Then why is she here?" Bella demanded pointing at me.

"She has a name you know." Jacob said sounding irritated. Did he really just talk to his precious Bella like that? Have a slipped into an alternate universe without realising?

"Well, whatever." Bella said desperately once she realised she was being ganged up on. "Please, Jake, let me stay. Edward's gone hunting and I don't have anything else to do and I miss you."

"Yeah well you should've thought about that before taking the leeches' side." Paul growled and Bella flinched back again. It was actually quite amusing to watch this argument.

"Fine Bella, you can stay." Jacob huffed in annoyance before turning back to me.

Jacob and I carried on our conversation where it left off and I was just telling him about my dreams when Bella interrupted.

"So Jake, how've you been?" She asked.

"Do you mind?" I snapped. "I was in the middle of a sentence."

I didn't like the way she was looking at Jake. She looked at him like he was a piece of meat and it made me feel uncomfortable. It made me feel jealous. Maybe Jesy was right...shut up Mina! You are not in love with him! Even though he is one of the few people who seems to take an interest in what I have to say...enough!

"Oh sorry I didn't realise." She replied innocently. "It's just I haven't seen my _best friend _in a while and I was hoping to catch up."

"Well obviously you don't understand how the art of conversation works so I'll explain it to you: the general rule is you wait your turn." I said sarcastically and she flushed with annoyance.

"Jake, don't let her talk to me like that." Bella begged.

"Bella please – " Jake huffed.

"You always have to hide behind a man don't you? You know many women died so you could express your opinion and not have to ask a man for anything. I guess you like setting feminism back a hundred years." I ranted.

"How dare you!" Bella gasped and it was then I realised we'd both stood up and everyone had gone silent and was watching us.

"Run along back to your gentleman leech." I said waving her away. "Don't bring your old fashioned values here."

"Ladies please." Old Quil said. "Enough is enough."

"Sorry sir." I said sitting back down. I didn't mean to get carried away but Bella just annoys me so much.

Bella glared at Old Quil before glaring at me.

"This isn't over." She hissed.

"I can't wait." I said sarcastically and she stomped her foot like a child and stormed off back to where her truck was parked.

"Is she always like that?" I asked Jake and he bit his lip awkwardly. "Does she always pressure you into sticking up for her?"

"Yes." Paul answered for him and Jake shot him a glare.

"Let's just forget about Bella and have a nice night for once." Jake said much to the shock over everyone else and Sam and Billy both smiled at us. Now I know I'm defiantly out of the loop with something.

~ oOo ~

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited in line at the supermarket in the middle of Forks. They only had one person on the register and the person at the front of the line was taking forever to count out her change. I only wanted to buy a few chocolate bars for crying out loud.

"Princess?" I heard a voice say, but I ignored it.

"Hey Will!" I heard it yell again and this time I looked down the aisle to see to see a tall looking dark haired boy running towards me. His clothes were badly matched as he wore ripped jeans with some sort of Hawaiian shirt and some sneakers. His pockets seemed to be full of things and he looked really enthusiastic to see me.

"Man, imagine running into you here. Have you joined the business too?" He asked excitedly as he came to a stop in front of me.

"What business and who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"Ah, Will. Always the joker." He laughed. "How loaded is this planet eh? They have all sorts of weird stuff here; fetch a fine price back on Aridia."

All the things he was saying sounded familiar and everyone around us was looking at him a confused and slightly fearful expression.

"Are you on drugs?" Some old man asked from behind him.

"Of course not. I've been clean for two years now. I was tested before I left the planet." The man laughed. "See how weird the creatures that live here are? They're so primitive that it's not even funny."

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about. Either you're high on something or have got me confused with someone else." I said. "Honest mistake I'm sure."

He laughed again before looking serious. "Seriously though Will, cut the jokes. Hades has a high price on your head so I recommend you get off this lump of rock and head to the Andromeda galaxy next. You've obviously been hiding on this planet too long."

"Is this man bothering you?" A security guard asked.

"Yes." The old man answered for me.

"Hey! I'm a citizen of Aridia and I will not be treated like this on this stupid primitive planet." I heard him yell as the security guard dragged him out.

I finally paid for my things and made my way outside where my mom was waiting in the car. I didn't dare tell her about the creepy guy I saw in the store. She'd probably freak out and call the police.

When we got home, the sun was trying to make an appearance so I sat outside in our garden while reading a book.

"There you are!" I heard a man's voice yell.

I looked up to see the same guy from the store running towards me from out of the woods.

"There's so much pollution on this planet that tracking your scent is hard. Yeesh! These humans need to clear their atmosphere, it stinks!" He said and sat down next to me.

"Okay..." I said feeling really confused and slightly scared. "Who the hell are you?"

"Beak, silly." He laughed. "We've known each other for years, in fact you're one of my favourite clients."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know I sell you stuff that you desperately need. Society calls me a smuggler but I prefer the term misunderstood business man." He explained.

"So how much LSD did you take exactly?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know anything about LSD, but I could sell you some dragon nostrils in exchange I'll take you to a nice planet I know where Hades won't find you." He said and reached out from behind him a large brown sack I didn't realise he was carrying. He opened it and smoke came pouring out.

"Apparently it's an excellent cure for illness." He said.

Okay now I was officially freaked out. Was this guy actually for real?

"Anyway, I have information for you that I guess you want me to tell you." He said becoming serious again. "Your family is out of their minds with worry and most of the planet thinks you're dead, Hades has his best trackers out looking for you so I figured you'd need this." He said handing me some sort of micro chip.

I tried my best not to start freaking out and slapping the guy for sounding so ridiculous. The technology I was holding in my hand looked so advanced. It was tiny and glowed red.

"W-what is this thing?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"Just insert it into your hand and it will stop you from being checked. They haven't scanned this corner of the universe yet but when they do, I bet my favourite pair of socks that they'll find you." He said pushing a strand of his long black hair behind his ear.

"You're crazy!" I yelled throwing the thing back at him. I began walking towards Jacob's house thinking that he'll be able to get this guy off my back.

"Will come on, enough jokes. I know it's you." Beak yelled after me and then he was walking next to me.

"If you're worried I'm going to betray your whereabouts, I won't. I owe you a lot. You've saved me from jail plenty of times so helping you hide is the least I could do."

"Just shut up." I yelled and carried on walking.

"Oh I get it!" Beak said. "You've erased your own memory haven't you? Well forget that plan Will because it isn't going to work. He'll still find you and drain your powers."

I tried not to pay attention to anything he was saying. It was then I realised that he had a completely different accent. It seemed to be some sort of French accent.

"Are you from France?" I asked.

Beak laughed. "What's that when it's at home? I'm from Aridia and so are you. Come one you have to remember. If you have still lost your memory by the time Hades finds you, you're not going to be able to fight him."

"Fight who?" I yelled and walked faster. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are the Princess of Aridia. Your father is King Xander and your mother is Queen Weira. You have a 13 year old sister Anthora and you're known throughout the galaxy as being the princess of disaster. You are heir to the throne and will one day be the most powerful person on the planet."

"La la la la!" I sang as I covered my ears. This man was insane!

I finally reached Jacob's house only to find Bella's truck parked in his driveway. Great. What the hell was she doing here?

"Come on Will, there has to be a way for you to remember. That memory potion must have been powerful."

I froze and gasped as I turned the corner and saw Bella's lips locked with Jacob's. He pushed her away and jealousy boiled within me. Bella looked around and saw me before smirking evilly at me.

"That ought to do it." Beak said as he looked from Bella's face to mine.

I felt a deep energy burning within me. I wanted to crush this primitive creature.

"Mina?" Jake asked looking shell shocked as he stared at me.

I screamed as I threw my hands out in front of me and shot a burst of blue energy towards Bella. She screamed and leapt out of the way just in time as the grass where she once was caught fire. She looked at me with terror filled eyes and Jacob looked at me with a scared expression as well.

It all clicked into place.

"I remember." I whispered. "Oh no I fucking remember everything!" I yelled.

"Hell yeah baby!" Beak shouted and fist bumped the air. "Our Princess Wilhelmina is back!"

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review and I'll try and update again some point this week.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	8. Lost Memories

**I should get a medal for updating quickly this time. I'm off school now so hopefully that means maybe a few more quicker updates – who am I kidding? That probably won't happen. Sorry guys. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you so much for leaving all of your reviews. I've been getting precisely seven reviews for each chapter...can a few more of you maybe review please seen as so many of you are reading Parallel right now? And yes I can keep track of how many people are reading for those who don't know.**

* * *

**8: Lost Memories**

"No!" I cried out as I fell to my knees into the muddy grass. Mud soaked through my trousers, but I didn't care. I couldn't believe the spell broke. I wasn't careful enough. As usual I let my emotions run away with me.

"Mina?" I heard Jacob ask cautiously.

"What's a Mina?" Beak asked, laughing.

But it wasn't all my fault. It was that stupid human's fault.

I snapped my head up and everyone gasped. Bella was still cowering on the floor and her eyes kept darting to all our faces.

"YOU!" I snarled at her and she squealed like a child. "You caused this!"

I abruptly stood up and stepped forward, using telekinesis to raise her fragile human body into the air. She screamed again and thrashed around in mid air trying to get down.

"Let me go Mina!" Bella begged pathetically. "It was Jacob who kissed me!"

"No it wasn't!" Jacob snapped. "I was telling you I don't want to see you anymore and then you just kissed me!" He turned to me. "Mina please listen to me – "

"That's Princess Wilhelmina to you two Earthlings." I snapped at them. Even though my heart ached at the thought of Jacob and Bella kissing, I had more important things to worry about.

"Yeah, show some respect you pathetic humans." Beak laughed marching towards Jacob who was almost a foot taller than him.

"Zip it Beak." I said and finally dropped Bella's squirming body to the ground. She gasped and pushed herself as far away from me as she could until she was hiding behind Jacob.

"What are you?" Bella and Jacob asked at the same time.

"An Aridianite." I answered simply.

"Beak what are you doing here? How did you find this planet?" I said turning to him and blanking out Jacob and Bella. Right now I wished Bella was dead and Jacob I wasn't in the mood to speak to. It sure didn't look like he wanted Bella off his face when I came around the corner. Maybe that human girl Jesy was right. Maybe I was in love with the half human half wolf man. No!

Beak turned from glaring at Jacob to face me. "I found this." He said proudly taking something off from around his neck. It looked like some sort of golden knife.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

Beak chuckled. "I don't know. I was going to sell it once I got off this primitive rock. It can create folds in space and I can just hope from one planet to another." He explained.

"But folding is something only people of royal families can do." I said in shock.

"Erm, yeah funny thing about that." Beak said awkwardly.

"What did you do?" I demanded walking towards him; he coward in front of me.

"I'm sorry Will, I know you told me not to sneak into his palace, but I did and this knife was just lying there. I had no idea that Hades had transported some of his power into the knife. I borrowed it and was going to assess its value and then I discovered what it could do." Beak said quickly.

I snatched the knife off him.

"So, this is my uncle's?" I asked no longer angry. Beak looked at me looking confused.

"You're not mad?" He asked timidly.

I giggled although it sounded more hysterical than happy.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Beak this is great news!" I giggled and Beak looked at me like I had gone insane.

"Beak, Hades has obviously placed his power of folding in this knife and you stole it!" I shouted happily. "This is fantastic! Do you know how much time you've bought me?"

Beak blinked as I continued to analyse the knife. It was made entirely out of gold with one red ruby just before the blade started. I can always count my uncle wanting to show off.

"Hades as in the Greek god of the underworld?" Bella said timidly from behind Jacob who seemed to have turned pale.

Beak and I looked at each other.

"Who?" We both asked.

"No one asked your opinion human!" Beak snapped.

"Stop calling me that! I get enough of vampires and werewolves calling me that and now the freaks are calling me that? I find it offensive you know." Bella snapped.

Beak turned back to me.

"Why the fuck would you pick such a primitive world to hide out on? This planet is almost as old as ours and they seemed to have only just learned to crawl." Beak spluttered.

"Enough Beak!" I said. "I need to see Eleanor and Zaden."

"Who?" Beak asked.

"They were pretending to be my parents." I answered and began walking away.

"STOP!" Jacob yelled.

I turned around to look at him in shock.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?!" He shrieked like a mad man. "I have just watched the girl I like shoot energy from her hands and the say she's a princess. I think I deserve an explanation." He said glaring at me.

I sighed.

"I have bigger things to worry about Jacob. We've had a good time, but I have a war to prepare for." For some reason my heart seemed to hurt at my words.

"No no no!" Jake said shaking his head. "I think after what's just happened I'm at least owed an explanation."

I bit my lip as I thought about it.

"Fine!" I finally snapped.

Jacob and Bella began walking towards me.

"Not the human female." I moaned and Bella's face twisted into a disgusted expression.

"Considering you almost killed me, I think I deserve one too." She snapped at me.

"Oh no." Jacob said. "Not after all the trouble you've caused."

Bella looked like she was going to cry at Jacob's words.

"J-Jake." She stuttered.

"I can't have your leeches knowing about this. The border's not that far of a walk. Just call your bloodsucker." He said in an uncaring tone. Maybe he really didn't want her to kiss him? My heart did summersaults at the thought, but I mentally slapped myself.

Jake quickly ran towards me leaving Bella stood a few feet away on her own looking like someone had just run over her favourite puppy.

"Let's go." He said and Beak and I lead the way back to Eleanor and Zaden's house.

We were silent as we walked there and I could this was going to be awkward. Jacob kept his distance from me which was unusual. Did the creatures of Earth have no knowledge of other worlds besides their own? If this was the case it must be a very lonely existence on this planet.

The front door had been left unlocked and I could hear them watching TV in the living room.

I groaned when Jesy and Paul made their way out of the woods hand in hand.

"Hello to you too." Jesy said looking slightly offended before taking a sip of the soda in her hand.

"What's going on?" Paul said once the tense atmosphere hit him.

"I'm not sure, but I think Mina is an alien." Jacob said sounding as though he was in shock.

I shrieked as I turned around to glare at him.

"How dare you use that word!" I snapped storming towards him. Even though he towered over me I could tell he was more afraid of me in this situation.

"Alien?" He seemed to have cheered up slightly as he said this in almost his usual teasing tone.

I shrieked as I covered my ears again and Beak did the same.

"Taboo! Taboo!" Beak yelled still covering his ears.

Jake, Paul and Jesy all exchanged weird looks.

"Don't say that filthy word!" I yelled at Jake and he laughed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well to the more highly evolved creatures out there in the universe," I sneered, "It's highly offensive. It implies that something is different, dangerous and not to be understood. You can be fined for saying it by the intergalactic police."

Jesy laughed. "Mina I think you've lost it."

I stared at her.

"Is she serious? Jacob, tell me she's not being serious." Jesy said hysterically.

Jacob didn't say anything. Jesy turned pale and spilt the soda onto the ground, staining the stones of the path.

I held my hand over the spillage and before waving it over it forcing the spillage to cease to exist.

Jesy screamed and Paul stood in front of her protectively.

"Relax." I said turning away. "I'm not going to hurt anyone."

I walked into the house and entered the living room.

"Oh no!" Zaden said.

"Your highness, we tried to keep you in the dark, we really did." Eleanor begged.

"Do I really have that much of a reputation?" I asked. "Anyway, don't worry about it, I know you tried your best and I thank you for taking care of me all this time."

"Thank you your highness." Zaden said before standing up and bowing.

I pulled a face at their actions.

"Ew don't do that." I said. "Call me Will."

They both sighed with relief. Was I really that intimidating? I didn't mean to be...

Jacob cleared his throat.

"Explanation please." He said leaning against the wall.

I sighed. "Right well, where do I begin?" I said thinking hard before deciding to start with the basics. "I don't know how much you humans know, but the universe is huge, almost infinitely big. I was born on the planet Aridia as was Beak, Zaden and Eleanor in a galaxy which looks similar to this one. By the looks of things my species and yours evolved in a very similar way although we seem to be a hell of a lot advanced than you."

Beak sneered and I glared at him before continuing.

"Us Aridianites and many other people in our galaxy evolve with magic though we're still not sure why. All worlds contain magical energy left over from the birth of their solar system and most planets are conscious living things. The legend goes that over 10,000 years ago our planet Aridia chose one family to be the rulers of the world to ensure everyone was looked after the planet stayed safe and alive. My ancestors. The throne of the planet would then pass to the eldest child. Aridia has been peaceful for many years and forever advancing. The current King is my father, Xander; although he technically wasn't meant to be king at first." I explained.

"What happened?" Paul asked. It looked like he was getting really into my story.

"He had an older brother Hades. They were always close, but when he came to the throne 80 years ago something happened. It's been known to only have happened one other time, but the power of the planet seemed to corrupt him. To be honest he had always been the weaker of his siblings; he was arrogant and became easily obsessed. The power went to his head and he began to slowly kill the planet by absorbing the energy for himself and using it for evil and began to set his sights on taking over other worlds. According to my father, the planet spoke to him and urged him to take the crown away from Hades. It was gruesome times, but my father succeeded and ruled over Aridia. Hades became obsessed over his lost power though and began to gather supporters and created the mafia to help him take over again and now the planet has been thrown into civil war that has been going on for over 50 years." I explained sadly.

"So how do you fit into all this?" Jake asked.

I glared at the floor. "17 years ago, the planet made a prophecy. It's not very often this happens; probably only once every millennia. Aridia said that the King's eldest child would once and for all defeat Hades and bring peace to the planet once again and said child's reign will be the planet's golden age of freedom, prosperity and peace."

"I'm guessing said child is you." Jesy said in awe.

I nodded bitterly.

"What they didn't bet on was Hades finding out. I was raised on lock down and I was never left alone. I was taught by the best fighting masters of the galaxy how to fight and defend myself and once I hit my teen years I started sneaking out, naturally. Hades caught me a few times, occasionally tortured me." I said casually and a few of them turned green, including Jacob. "The stupid idiot revealed his exact plan: kill me first to destroy the immediate threat and then finish my family off. He often fantasises about publically executing them so I'm guessing he'll kill them that way."

"How did you end up on Earth?" Jake asked.

"I knew that Hades wouldn't kill my family without being sure that I was dead first. He placed a tracker inside my brain one time when he was torturing me so he can find me wherever. However, this tracker was placed where my memory is processed. One time when the palace was under attack I slipped away and met up with a potions brewer. I decided that I would hide on another world and have my memory erased so it would be incredibly hard to track me. Normally people travel across worlds in space ships or by folding, but because I'm not yet seventeen I'm not able to fold between worlds because my powers aren't fully mature yet and travelling in a space ship is risky as due to Hades' threat, most are now searched before they leave anywhere and they would've found me. I chose Earth because it was a quiet planet. People stay away from the galaxies in this area except for the Andromeda galaxy. I guess you can call your galaxy the countryside of the universe or a wildlife reserve if you will. There's not much here for anyone anyway. Plus, you humans look a lot like Aridianites so Earth it was. I travelled here by a potion that breaks down atoms and sends them somewhere else. It's illegal and very dangerous, but hey, it worked. I came to live here with Eleanor and Zaden who use to live on Aridia until they got sick of the war and decided to move here."

"What's folding?" Jesy asked.

I grabbed a piece of paper off the coffee table next to me and held it up in front of me. Jesy's eyes followed my every movement.

"Folding is something only the royal family of planets can do because it requires a lot of magic. It requires running the index finger in mid-air and imagine the place they want to go. the fold looks like a crack in the air and acts as a portal for a quick mode of transport. Imagine this piece of paper is the universe. Folding - " I said as I folded the piece of paper in my hands. " - Literally does what it says on the package. This creates a short cut and is essentially like a wormhole." I explained placing the paper back down.

"Whoa!" Paul gasped when I'd finished explaining. "This is so cool, it's like something out of a sci-fi movie!"

I glared at him. "You think universal takeover and billions of deaths are amusing do you?"

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that." Paul stuttered before shrinking back from me slightly.

"How come you look like humans then?" Jesy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Actually you look like us. We're a lot older than you."

Jesy sighed. "Okay then, how come we look like you?"

I shrugged. "It's not uncommon in the universe to eventual come across life forms and worlds and sometimes whole galaxies that are similar to another. Like I said the universe is so huge and only created a certain number of matter. With only a limited number of matter, the universe has to repeat itself again at some point and I'm guessing this is the case with Earth and Aridia. Although, Aridia is a lot bigger and this planet doesn't seem to have much magic at all."

"Why's that?" Jesy asked.

"Again I'm only guessing, but I think you humans killed off most of your planets magic judging by the Earth history lessons at school here." I answered.

"Huh?"

"Just look at your violent and horrible history. You humans seem to really hate each other and became too greedy and too big for your boots in my opinion. The planet couldn't cope with you and you're slowly killing it."

"This sounds like one of those global warming lectures." Paul mumbled.

"I just can't believe it." Jacob whispered before walking out of the house.

I watched as the front door slammed behind him and Paul and Jesy looked at each other.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"I think I know, but it's probably best coming from Jacob." Jesy said and gestured for me to follow him.

I sighed and made my way out of the door. I didn't have to look far for he was only standing on the edge of the woods with his head bowed.

"Jake?" I asked and he wiped around as he heard my voice. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's like you're a different person." He whispered.

"What?"

"It's like Mina never existed. You're just this strange princess from another world who has a completely different personality." He said slightly breathless as his eyes raked me up and down as if he desperately hoped that he was dreaming.

I laughed.

"So that's what this is all about. You think that simply because I got my memory back that I'm a different person? Jake I'm still the same girl with the same thoughts and feelings. The only difference now is that I remember that I'm an extraterrestrial." I giggled.

"This is weird." Jake said taking a step away from me. "I don't even know anymore."

He turned away from me and ran into the dark woods and out of sight.

I gasped as the force of his words hit me. He honestly thought that I was a different person and couldn't accept the fact that I was from another planet. The thought shattered my heart into a million pieces.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and are glad to finally have more background on the storyline. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Taurus Pixie**


End file.
